Breathe
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: All she has to do is breathe... My first POTF fic with lots of Pheely goodness! PLEASE R&R! CH. 3 UP!
1. Breathe

**Phil of the Future: Breathe**

**Written by Cherrygurl1225**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Disney Channel's Phil of the Future. I am merely using them for the purposes of this fic and for the sheer enjoyment of other POTF fans like myself.

**Rating: M for language and references to rape**

**Summary:** All she has to do is breathe… Pheely one shot.

**Author's Note: **This is my very FIRST POTF fic, so please don't flame! Though I do appreciate constructive criticism if you guys have any good suggestions. Inspiration came from reading a bunch of POTF fics tonight and watching the final ep online where we all get the Pheely moment we've all been waiting for. I LOVE the Disney Channel and although POTF isn't my fav Disney show, I still love Phil and Keely together. It's too sweet to pass up, isn't it? The title of the story as well as the first chapter and the first line or so comes from the song "Breathe" by Anna Nalick.

**Story Notes: **This is also my first EVER R or M rated fanfic. I'm more of a PG-13 kinda gal. Hope this reads okay and isn't too overwhelming. I don't wanna overdo it on the mature content.

ENJOY!

**Chapter 1 Breathe**

_Breathe. Just breathe. Breathe…_

She couldn't. Instinct guided her. It was all instinct now. Something such as this that had put her in a haze, barely aware of what was going on around her anymore as she awaited the fall – how she would inevitably tumble down deeper and deeper into a gaping mass of nothingness. It would all become nothing; she would feel nothing; hear nothing; see nothing; taste nothing. And this was where she would come to rest for all eternity…with nothing; just nothing…everything would be nothing…

_Breathe…_

Although somehow she couldn't quite convince herself it was over yet. The young girl's struggles intensified as she fought and bucked against the cruel misgivings of her assailant who was positioned suggestively on top of her. He spares her no mercy as she becomes his prey, her quivering form reluctantly giving into his lewd behavior. Pinned down on her bed by his massive frame, he had her right where he wanted her. He could now leave his mark and claim Keely Teslow as his and his alone.

His breath was warm upon the base of her neck as he kissed her mercilessly and with a rampant, unforgiving passion, one like she had never experienced before. She continued her never-ending fight against him, but to no avail.

"No, please! STOP! NO!" she cried out in wracked sobs, which she doubted anyone would hear. This was how she would die. At the lecherous hands of this murderous bastard who delighted in the fact that she could soon be breathing her last breath.

Adjusting himself slightly, he tugged at the ends of her nightgown, pulling it up slightly.

"Now you'll learn," the harsh voice cackled in her ear.

In a nearly effortless movement he thrust himself inside of her, pleased at how easy it had been. Only a few moments and it would all be over. Two bodies moved in rhythmic movements to the erotic beat of the world around them; it didn't matter if Keely resisted. Her fight was lost – a loosing battle against his rough masculinity.

As he moved out, she seized the opportunity to try and kick him off of her once more. She was partly successful as she kicked him though he recovered quickly sending an unusually hard blow to Keely's skull.

_Help me, Phil…_ She thought fleetingly as she tumbled into the crevice of darkness, which avariciously welcomed her.

_Just breathe…_

**Author's Note: **Well, that's all for now! I was originally gonna have this as a one shot fic, but decided against it because I don't know exactly where I'm going with the story yet and I'm not usually used to writing such short chapters. So all of this is new to me. Please leave me a review cuz I'd LOVE to know what you guys think so far!;)


	2. Safe Now

**Author's Note: **I guess you could say this is an AU fic seeing as I want to put Keely and Phil in college together. So they are juniors in college and they each have their own apartments off campus. Though both of them can drive, Phil is the one with the car. 'Kay, hope that helps ya better understand the context of the coming chapters. This was the only way I could figure out how to make the story work. And a special thanks to my first 4 reviewers: **cobraj899, Nicole, Friendsfreak5604 **and **pheely4everSP. **Your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks so much! Hope y'all enjoy the next chapter. 

**Chapter 2 Safe Now**

A harsh knocking sounded at the door of Keely's apartment.

"Keels?" Phil called, and was a little surprised when the door creaked slightly open. _It's not like Keely to leave the door to her apartment unlocked even when she's home._

Slowly, he pushed the rest of the creaky door open, taking a quick scan of Keely's tidy apartment. "Keels, I was wondering if you wanted to -…" He froze.

"OH MY GOD! Keely!" Without a moment's hesitation, Phil was at the young woman's side as he saw her on the bed, quickly taking in the scene that presented itself before him before deciding what to do.

She was lying on her bed unconscious; her face, arms and body seemed to be covered in bruises – the discoloration of the purple and black blotches seemed to mar the creamy white of her delicate skin. Her nightgown was tattered at its edges and…

"Oh my God…"

Her underwear, now torn to shreds, lay haphazardly on the floor beside the bed. It was obvious she had somehow been raped.

_But by who?_

Upon looking at her bruised body some more he discovered she had a deep gash along her right arm. Evidently, her assailant had also used a knife to subdue her struggles against him. Phil was horrified. _What the…? _He slowly turned Keely's arm over palm-side up, so he could inspect the gash a little more closely. It was then he noticed something crumpled up in the palm of her hand. It was a note.

Phil gently removed the note from the girl's limp grasp and read:

_This is just the beginning, Phil Diffy. There will be more to come…_

An exasperated Phil took a moment to breathe and ran his hands through his hair. Great. Now he had two problems – his girlfriend, who was teetering on the very edge of life, and a crazed stalker who would much rather finish the heinous act he had started once and for all.

Thinking quickly, he whipped out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. There was no way he could take care of her alone. Not in the condition she was in. She was too banged up and fragile; he also reasoned it wouldn't be fair on Keely either. She needed the proper medical attention to help her heal as fast as humanly possible.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, he leaned over and shook her gently.

"Keely," he urged gently. "Keels, wake up. Please wake up."

Just then the young woman began to stir underneath the gentle caress of his warm hands. Her eyes fluttered as a blurry looking Phil swam into her unfocused vision.

"Phil?" she asked, so softly he barely heard her.

"Keels, hey," he whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay now. I just called for an ambulance for you."

"I was so scared, Phil. I didn't know what to do. It all happened so fast…" Keely's soft voice was barely audible, but Phil breathed in every word. _What kind of bastard would do this to such a sweet, innocent girl?_

"Shhh, you're gonna be okay," he soothed as he carefully gathered her bruised, fragile form into his arms and held her, wiping her wet tears away with a few gentle kisses. "You're safe now." _I'm going to make that asshole pay if it's the last thing I do!_

The next half an hour seemed like a total blur to both of them. The ambulance came and the paramedics were able to get Keely onto a stretcher; however, it definitely was not the easiest task at hand that cold night.

She was frantic. Horrified. Beyond afraid. "NO! Don't touch me! Please stop! NO! NO! NO! Stop!" Her sobs wracked her fragile form with every trying breath she took, fighting against the paramedics every step of the way.

"Miss, you need to calm down. You've just been through a very traumatic experience. But you're okay now. And you're safe now. We're taking you to the hospital." Keely barely heard the paramedic's voice as she was in a world of her own, a haze of emptiness.

"Phil! PHIL!" she cried out desperately. Somewhere off in the distance and through her own self-induced haze, she heard that familiar voice. "Shhh, Keels, I'm right here." She felt a familiar hand brush against her face as a sudden sharp pain coursed through her left arm. That subsided quickly and was replaced by a deep feeling unlike any other she had ever felt before. A warm tingling sensation instantly engulfed her body enveloping her in its warmth and pleasantness. She readily welcomed this feeling as readily as it welcomed her, giving into a _feeling_…a certain indescribable _feeling. _

"Phil," she said drowsily. "I – I love…" The last word trailed off as she gently plummeted into a deep sleep. The drugs had taken effect quicker than Phil had ever thought they would have.

The young boy brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead and sighed. "I love you, too, Keels," he said, his eyes beginning to show the very first sign of tears. "I love you, too."

_At long last…finally safe…safe right here…safe now._

**Author's Note: **And that concludes Chapter 2, ladies and gentleman! Hope y'all are enjoying this so far. Don't forget to leave me a review! Or if you REALLY love me, you can leave me a cherry, too! Hehe…Oh, and if anyone has any ideas on what they'd like to see in the coming chapters let me know and I'll see what I could do. I still don't know where this story is going yet so I'm more than open for anything at this point! Thanks so much!


	3. Revenge

**Chapter 3 Revenge**

The doctors had gotten Keely stabilized in the ER and now she was in a hospital room on a seemingly uncomfortable hospital bed with Phil sitting next to her, holding her hand. He stared at her sleeping form; it seemed so frail and fragile looking as though it might break. IV fluids were slowly dripping down into the IV inserted in her left arm. And Keely slept on…

Suddenly, her body began to move slightly and she began to stir. Her eyes gently fluttered open as she was greeted by the dreary sight and nauseating smells of the hospital room. Her vision slowly swam into focus as she carefully began to take in her surroundings.

_Where am I?_

"Phil?" she called out softly. Her head was pounding and throbbing badly and her right arm, now heavily bandaged, was burning with a sort of numbed ferocity.

"I'm right here, Keels," came the subdued male voice beside her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He brushed his thumb against her cheek and he noticed her tense muscles begin to loosen; her whole body started to relax again.

"Phil, what happened?"

Phil drew in a slow, sustained breath. "You don't remember?"

"No."

"The doctors gave you painkillers to ease some of the pain," he replied.

And then… silence. It seemed to drag on for some interminable minutes, minutes that felt like hours to Keely, until Phil finally spoke up again.

"Keely, you were…" he choked out, unable to form the right words all at once. He drew another sharp breath. "You were raped, Keels."

"I was…" her voice trailed off. "Oh my God, I remember!" she said suddenly as the images of the night's events began assaulting her memory painfully. "Phil, he really…" Her voice broke off and rose to a crescendo of painful sobs.

"Shhh, Keels. Shhh, it's okay," Phil said soothingly as he moved closer to the bed and draping an arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to."

Tears continued to stream down Keely's pale face as Phil just sat with her and whispered comforting nothings into her ear.

"It was Scott," Keely said, her voice barely audible though Phil still heard her. "Scott, h-he d-did this to me."

"Scott, who's Scott?" Phil asked, concern clearly etched in the features of his worried face.

"Before you came to Pickford, I was dating Scott for awhile. It was only for a few months and then he moved because of his dad's work. When we dated, h-he was very possessive over me. I don't think I even realized it at the time. He used to criticize what I wore and how much I ate; a few times he even put me down in front of his friends. He hurt me, yes, but then he'd always come around and say how sorry he was and be really sweet and buy me flowers or take me out to dinner. Most importantly, he told me he loved me. I was so young at the time I guess I just thought the way he was treating me was normal, so I accepted it." She paused to take a breath.

"Did he ever…" Phil's voice trailed off.

"No, he never beat me or anything… until now."

"He's going to school with us now. I know Pickford University is a big school with a big campus, but I've seen him around. He knows we're dating and he's made eye contact with me, but he's never…"

A pause.

"Not until tonight, he's never done anything like that. He's never even approached me or talked to me. When I came in tonight, I left the door open for a few minutes and went to go get something. I had my back turned when he grabbed me and dragged me into my bedroom. All I thought he was going to do was beat me, but then my body felt like it was on fire and he said, 'Now you'll learn.' And it was then I realized… he had gotten inside of me.

Keely shook her head slightly and let out some exasperated sobs. She couldn't take it anymore and she hated having to relive her hellish ordeal. The memories… the moments… It felt like she was reliving the experience all over again.

She cried into Phil's chest, her tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Keely to be herself again.

"Keels, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything," her soft, muffled voice answered. "Just be here. Just hold me."

"I am. I will," he promised her.

Another long stream of minutes passed, the clock ticking the minutes away as if it didn't have a care in the world.

Phil finally spoke up again. "Keely, do you know what he meant when he said, 'Now you'll learn?'" Phil held onto Keely even tighter, never wanting to let her go and not wanting to see her get hurt again.

"Revenge," Keely said slowly. "I think he wanted revenge."

**Author's Note:** And that's all for this chapter! A huge thanks and many hugs to all who have reviewed so far. You guys are awesome! Please leave a review for this chapter! I, once again, thank you all for you encouragement and kind words. Much appreciated!


End file.
